The present invention relates to an internal magnetic-force polishing system for polishing inside surfaces of parts of products requiring high precision and extreme purity.
There currently are two existing types of polishing system: the mechanical polishing system, which polishes surfaces by means of mechanical force; and the electrolysis polishing system for polishing surfaces by electrochemical means.
The mechanical polishing system finishes the surface stepwise by using fine abrasives coupled with abrasive solutions. Since this method requires the abrasives to directly contact the target surface, it is difficult to employ the method on small parts and intricate shapes. And because it leaves scratches, residual stresses, and impurities on the surface, it is unsuitable for polishing parts requiring extreme purity, such as food or medical parts.
The electrolysis polishing system, on the other hand, finishes the surface by polarizing the target work and electrolyzes it with high-density current in a short period of time, thereby removing dirt and dissolving the thickened portion of the work's surface. Since this method can do the polishing job without direct contact, it is relatively free from the problems common to the mechanical polishing system.
However, with the electrolysis system, the degree of polishing efficiency is directly proportional to the number of electrolyzed ions, where the electrolyzed ions move in a straight line motion and efficient finishing is less anticipated. Because of this limitation, electrolysis polishing is useful only in removing small unevenness on the surface and not relatively large ones.
The present invention has been devised in order to solve the above-mentioned problems with the two existing polishing systems. The internal magnetic-force polishing system can finish the inside surface of food or hygienic parts without compromising the requisite level of hygienic performance, and increase the durability of the parts by eliminating corrosion or cracks developed due to residual stress, thereby maintaining the extreme purity of the product.